Hung Up
Hung Up di Madonna è una canzone presente nell'episodio Una vera Diva, il tredicesimo della quarta stagione, in cui è cantata da Tina Cohen-Chang. Prima dell'esibizione, Tina parla con Blaine nei corridoi riguardo la malattia e la stanchezza di Blaine, lei lo sostiene ma lui non gli da la sua attenzione ne il suo riconoscimento. Blaine rimane perplesso, ma lei vuole solo rispetto. Nei corridoi, si gira ed è vestita simile Madonna nel video musicale della canzone. Prende il suo stereo portatile, e cammina, Brittany e Kitty si uniscono cantando di sottofondo. Nel cortile del McKinley, porge lo stereo a Blaine mentre allunga le gambe sulla sedia di Artie. Il Glee Club guarda Tina ballare e cantare nel cortile con i ballerini della scuola. Tina utilizza uno spray per spruzzare sopra gli indumenti di alcune persone. I ballerini coprono Tina con dei cartoni, quando li tolgono Tina è vestita con una giacca di pelle stretta, sorprendendo il corpo studentesco. Le Nuove Direzioni, Finn e Emma applaudono. Emma le porge un asciugamano e Tina risponde "Non preoccuparti minimamente" Testo della canzone Tina: Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Every little thing that you say or do I'm hung up I'm hung up on you Waiting for your call Baby night and day I'm fed up I'm tired of waiting on you Time goes by so slowly for those who wait No time to hesitate Those who run seem to have all the fun I'm caught up I don't know what to do Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly I don't know what to do Every little thing that you say or do I'm hung up I'm hung up on you Waiting for your call Baby night and day I'm fed up I'm tired of waiting on you Every little thing that you say or do I'm hung up I'm hung up on you Waiting for your call Baby night and day I'm fed up I'm tired of waiting on you Ring ring ring goes the telephone The lights are on but there's no-one home Tick tick tock it's a quarter to two And I'm done I'm hanging up on you I can't keep on waiting for you I know that you're still hesitating Don't cry for me 'cause I'll find my way you'll wake up one day but it'll be too late Every little thing that you say or do I'm hung up I'm hung up on you Waiting for your call Baby night and day I'm fed up I'm tired of waiting on you Every little thing that you say or do I'm hung up I'm hung up on you Waiting for your call Baby night and day I'm fed up I'm tired of waiting on you Galleria di foto Glee-_The_Music,_Hung_Up.jpg Tinahungup.jpg Hungup.jpg Tumblr mgc9agErNY1rlm0e5o1 500.jpg Tumblr mgc5ttsSwZ1qc7ddno1 500.jpg Tumblr mgbz0aakGC1rt9qw3o2 500.jpg Tumblr mgbq7329cp1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Tumblr mgbksp9Eu41rwgozyo2 500.jpg Hung up-artwork.png Video Navigazione en:Hung Up es:Hung Up fr:Hung Upde:Hung Up Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang